Neutral Bow
The Neutral Bow is a god-level item created by the god Vayu. It is on display in Riche Seiran's mansion until Asha Rahiro scares her into selling it. Characteristics The bow fires an energy bolt, which creates a powerful blast of wind. The destructive force and distance of the wind energy bolt is directly proportional to the amount of time that the bowstring is drawn; drawing the bow for a longer time also increases the amount of vigor that is consumed. After the energy bolt is fired, the color of the resulting whirlwind seems to vary, even with the same user. The whirlwind was white for Yuta the first time he fired the bow, , and purple the second time. It seemed to be outlined in pale gray for Lutz Sairofe, was clearly outlined in blue for Ran Sairofe, and was clearly outlined in red for Agni. In Currygom's afterword for Ep.2-173, she only remarks that Agni's color was different from Ran's. The bow's dimensions can be changed, but it is still not clear if the bow is manually collapsible or if it requires magic. When Leez Haias learns that the bow was inside Ran Sairofe's much-smaller (and missing) satchel, Asha coldly explains that its size can be reduced. Much later on, Rana Reimia retrieves the bow from the satchel, showing the collapsed form. Vigor According to both Yuta and Lutz, the bow requires enormous amounts of vigor, way beyond that of almost any pureblood human or quarter. Both Yuta and Lutz Sairofe are able to easily draw the bow. Ran Sairofe is not able to successfully use it during his time in Kalibloom, but his brother tells him that it is within his capabilities if he can rest and build up his vigor high enough. Ran is finally able to use it (to attack Maruna) only after temporarily transforming himself. Modification The bow was modified by Lorraine Rartia at Riche Seiran's request. While the function of the bow could not be altered, the conditions for usage could. The Neutral Bow was designed so that only one specific person may use it, but Lorraine's alteration relaxed the restriction somewhat with a slight reduction to the bow's power. Lutz later modifies it again to allow Ran to use it without transforming. His modifications alter the bow's appearance, though Ran complains that the alteration "ruined" the bow. According to Lorraine, it was made by a god with a lenient personality. Plot The bow was originally made by the God of Wind Vayu for Rao Leez, as indicated by his name inscribed on the bow. It fell to the ground near Kalibloom in the year N5. That same year, it was purchased by Riche Seiran at an auction for 2000 gold. When Asha Rahiro expresses interest in buying the bow in N16, Riche sets the price at 100000 gold, but Asha drives the price down to a mere 100 gold with the threat of a rampaging Yuta. After Yuta accidentally draws the bow, both Leez Haias and Ran Sairofe express interest in buying it. Asha instead suggests a bet - if Ran can figure out how to fire the bow, he can buy the bow from her for 100,000 gold, but if Leez uses one of the Golden Knight's transcendental attacks, she can have the bow and Ran still has to pay 100,000 gold. Asha later changes the condition of the bet so that rather than using a transcendental skill, Leez would win by learning bhavati kubera. Leez eventually does manage to use bhavati kubera and wins the bow, but she gives it to Ran in thanks for his defending her from Asha. MWSnap51300.jpg|Asha spots the bow in Riche's collection 1-64 Lorraine alters the Neutral Bow.png|Lorraine alters the bow 2-19 sudden activation.png|Yuta accidentally fires the bow Neutral-Bow-belongs-to-Rao-Leez.png|Rao Leez was the first intended owner 2-93 Lutz with the Neutral Bow.png|Lutz fires the bow 3-002 Ran fires the Neutral Bow.png|Ran fires the modified bow References